Your promise
by BunnyDevil16
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Yunho yang selalu melupakan janji yang ia buat kepada Jaejoong.. maap summary aneh, -,-v YUNJAE, YAOI. [chap3 Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Yunjae and Other**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE bukan milik saya T^T tapi cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.**

**Warning : BL/Shounen-ai/ apalah itu-_- , alur sesuai mood, cerita pasaran.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Happy reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hah~ kau lagi, ini sudah kali ketiga kau terlambat di minggu ini." Terdengar helaan nafas dari satpam di depan pintu gerbang di SHINKI _high school_. "Kali ini, apa alasanmu?" bentaknya.

Yang dibentak hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Takut. "_Mi-mian_, izinkan saya masuk kali ini, saya janji tidak akan terlambat lagi, _jebal_~" cicitnya takut.

"Tidak bisa! Kau! Tunggu disini, sampai guru pengawas piket harian datang kesini!" titahnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka _namja _cantik itu.

"Ayolah~ kali ini saja," rengeknya.

"Tetap tidak bisa!" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju pos jaganya. Membiarkan _namja _cantik itu berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya di depan pintu gerbang.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya guru pengawas piket datang menemuinya. Melihat orang yang sama selama tiga hari ini membuatnya berdecak, "ck! Kim Jaejoong, kau lagi! Ikut saya."

Jaejoong menurut, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia membayangkan hukuman yang akan didapatnya, mungkin hanya membersihkan toilet. Pikirnya.

. . .

"Hukuman untukmu adalah membersihkan semua toilet yang ada di sekolah ini ditambah mengerjakan tugas sejarah dari buku kelas sepuluh sampai sebelas, dikumpul minggu depan!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Membantah akan saya hukum dua kali lipat!" tegasnya.

Jaejoong menunduk diam, "_Ne, songsaengnim_."

"Kau boleh keluar dari ruangan saya."

_Namja_ cantik itu keluar dengan lesu, berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya. Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran kedua, pelajaran Matematika. Sebenarnya ia ingin membolos pada pelajaran ini dan menenangkan diri di atap sekolah. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan mengingat ini adalah salah satu pelajaran favoritnya.

Kim Jaejoong, _hwaiting_!

.

.

.

"Hai Boo, kau terlambat lagi? Kenapa, hm? Apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang _namja_ bermata musang, dari nada bicaranya sudah pasti ia khawatir pada _namja _cantik ini.

"Aku.. menunggumu." Singkat, padat, dan jelas namun berhasil membuat hati _namja_ tampan ini tertohok.

"Boo, _mianhae_. Aku lupa, kemarin malam Ahra meneleponku hingga larut malam, sehingga paginya aku kesiangan..dan.."

"Gwenchana Yunho-ya," potongnya cepat karena ia tahu akhir dari penjelasan _namja _didepannya ini. Hanya menampilkan senyum teduhnya untuk meyakinkan Yunho kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ka-kau mau kemana, Boo?" tanyanya bingung juga panik.

"Aku akan menjalankan hukumanku, _annyeong _aku pergi." Perasaan bersalah langsung menyergap hatinya, ia sudah membiarkan _namja_ cantiknya itu terlambat dan sekarang ia harus menjalani hukuman atas keterlambatanya.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "_Ani_! Tak usah," tolaknya halus dan langsung meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu.

. . .

Disinilah ia berada, toilet sekolah. Membersihkannya dari toilet yang berada di lantai satu dengan telaten hingga tak ada noda lagi. Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berdenyut, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia ingat, dirinya belum istirahat sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri membersihkan toilet ini, agar besoknya ia tak perlu membersihkannya lagi dan fokus pada tugas sejarah yang diberikan padanya.

"Ukh," ringisnya saat merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut, pandangannya mulai mengabur hingga-

**Bruuk**

-ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"_OMO_! Jaejoong!" pekik seorang _namja_ tampan saat melihat Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh kurus Jaejoong dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Hyun, Jaejoong kenapa?" tanya Yunho saat tak sengaja ia melihat Hyunjoong berlari membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kesehatan. Namun Hyunjoong tak menggubris pertanyaan Yunho, sekarang ia tengah sibuk membuka pintu ruang kesehatan menggunakan kaki.

"Daripada kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana lebih baik kau membantuku membuka pintu ini! Cepat! Apa yang kau tunggu!" bentak Hyunjoong saat melihat Yunho masih berdiri mematung.

"Eo-eoh? _Ne_.."

"Sebenarnya yang kekasihnya itu aku atau dia sih? Menjaga Jaejoong saja tak becus," gerutu Hyunjoong pelan. Ia jelas tau penyebab Jaejoong pingsan, lagi-lagi karena keterlambatannya.

Hyunjoong menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong yang terbaring damai, andai saja pagi tadi Jaejoong tak menolak saat ia memberikan tumpangan kepadanya pasti ia tak akan terlambat. Andai saja ia yang diposisi Yunho –menjadi kekasih Jaejoong, ia tak akan membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kemari." Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang Jaejoong, dipandanginya wajah pucat Jaejoong. Seulas senyum sendu tercetak saat mengingat ialah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas pingsannya Jaejoong.

"Cepat sembuh, _baby_.." bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong lalu dikecupnya pelan kening Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana Hyun?" tanya Yunho heran melihat Hyunjoong beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Menggantikan tugas Jaejoong, kau taukan Lee songsaengnim akan menghukum Jaejoong lebih berat lagi jika tugasnya tak selesai? Aku pergi dulu.. _annyeong_."

Perkataan Hyunjoong barusan membuatnya terpukul, ia tersenyum getir. Merasa sangat gagal menjadi kekasih Jaejoong. Namun, ia tak ingin melepas Jaejoong yang ia inginkan sekarang berubah menjadi lebih baik, ia tak ingin melupakan janji-janjinya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan berubah Boo.."

.

.

.

"Annyeong _jumma_," sapa Yunho ramah ketika bertamu di rumah Jaejoong.

"Oh Yunho-ya! mencari Joongie?" Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sayang sekali, Joongie sudah berangkat bersama Hyunjoong." Seketika senyum Yunho langsung pudar, namun ia memaklumi karena Jaejoong pasti tak mau terlambat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"_Gomawo jumma_, saya berangkat dulu. _Annyeong_."

"_Ne_, hati-hati Yunho-ya~"

. . .

"Hi Boo~" sapa Yunho.

"Yunnie~~" balas Jaejoong senang dan langsung memeluk Yunho erat seakan-akan baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Boo.. bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkencan? Kau mau 'kan?" ajak Yunho, Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu.

"Tenang saja aku pasti mengingatnya, kau tak usah khawatir." Yunho mencoba merayu kekasihnya saat dilihat pancaran keraguan dari mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan itu, aku harus mengerjakan tugas sejarah dari _songsaengnim_." Ia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan bibir yang ter_pout_ sempurna.

Dahi Yunho mengernyit samar. "Bukankah kita tak ada tugas Boo?"

"Yunnie~ itu hukuman atas keterlambatanku. Kau tau? Aku harus mengerjakannya dari buku kelas sepuluh, itu sangat menjengkelkan _ani_?"

"Aku akan membantumu nanti, kita kencan dulu oke?" ajak Yunho harap-harap cemas.

Jaejoong tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan Yunho, namun akhirnya ia tetap mengaggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Yunho berteriak girang.

"_Geurae_! Minggu ini jam 10 di taman kota. Tak masalah 'kan Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tak perlu dandan, karena kau sudah cantik dan pasti bersinar." Kali ini Jaejoong terkekeh sambil memukul pelan bahu Yunho, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Aigo.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho jadi gemas sendiri. Ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Kekasihku ini sangat cantik," ucapnya gemas.

**Cup**

"Yuunn~" ucapnya malu dan membuat Yunho harus menahan diri agar tak menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

.

.

.

TBC or delete?

Gimana tuh si appa? Bakal inget ga ya kira-kira? Hihihi *evil laugh

Review please.. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Yunjae and Other**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE bukan milik saya T^T tapi cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.**

**Warning : BL/Shounen-ai/ apalah itu-_- , alur sesuai mood, cerita pasaran, miss typo.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Happy reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari minggu – taman kota_

Terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik sedang duduk gelisah di salah satu bangku taman. Matanya tak berhenti menatap berulang-ulang pada arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

10.15

Sudah lewat limabelas menit namun beruangnya masih muncul juga. Aarrgghh! kalau begini jadinya, ia tak akan menerima ajakan beruang itu untuk pergi berkencan.

'_pasti lupa lagi'_ batinnya pilu.

Jaejoong terus menunggu, ia akan mencoba menghubungi Yunho.

**Tutt tutt**

"_yoboseyo?"_

"Yunnie, kau dimana?" tanyanya mencoba sabar.

"_Di rumah Yoochun, _wae_?"_ simpang empat siku-siku tercetak samar(?) di dahinya. Namun ia mencoba sabar.

"Kau tak ada kegiatan hari ini?"

"_Hmm.. kurasa ti _–omo_! _ba-baby.."

"Hmm.. sudah ingat Tuan Jung?"

"Mi-mianhae Boo.. _aku akan kesana sekarang, ok? Kau tunggu disana, jangan kemana-mana."_ Suara Yunho di line seberang terdengar panik, Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"_Ne_, aku menunggumu."

**Pip**

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut. Tuh kan, Yunho-nya lupa lagi.

. . .

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan dengan jidat yang lebar.

"Aku lupa janjiku dengan Jaejoong, Chun!" ucapnya panik dan segera mengambil jaket.

"Lebih baik kau ke dokter untuk memeriksa saraf otakmu, Yun! Kau selalu melupakan janji-janji yang kau buat, kau tau?" nasihat Yoochun saat Yunho tengah memakai Jaketnya.

"Aku tak ada waktu.." sahut Yunho.

"Setidaknya kau harus– hei! Yya! Aiish.." gerutu Yoochun saat punggung tegap Yunho menghilang di balik pintu.

. . .

Lima belas menit kemudian..

"Hosh.. Boo, hah~" Yunho berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang meningkat akibat berlari tadi. Jaejoong membantunya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hah~ _mian_ Boo, aku terlambat," sesal Yunho yang kini nafasnya mulai teratur.

"_Gwenchana_, yang penting kau sudah datang, _jja_~ kita pergi!" ajak Jaejoong semangat.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah mulai berjalan.

"Kita ke Tropical Land!" jawab Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_? Tropical Land?" Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya.

"_Wae_? Yunnie mau 'kan? Ayolah~~" rengek Jaejoong disertai _puppy eyes_nya. Lihatlah, sekarang Jaejoong seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut, begitu manis dan imut. Dan lagi, Yunho tak bisa menolak _puppy eyes _milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baiklah! _Kkajja_~" pasrahnya dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jaejoong.

"Yey!" sorak Jaejoong girang.

"Kau tak membawa mobil Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Aku tak sempat Boo. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menunggu lebih lama," jelas Yunho. Jaejoong hanya ber-oh-ria.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, tampaknya mereka lebih memilih diam menunggu bus di halte.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk menaiki bus. "Kalau tak lekas, kita tak dapat tempat duduk," jelas Jaejoong tanpa diminta saat ia melihat kerutan samar di dahi beruangnya.

. . .

"Hum, Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, Boo?" sahut Yunho seraya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Jaejoong.

"Ahra itu.. siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Ia berharap semoga Yunho mau menjawabnya kali ini, mengingat pertanyaan ini cukup sering ia lontarkan kepada Yunho. Namun, jawabnya adalah–

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Boo. Itu rahasia kecil."

Lagi. Jawaban yang Yunho berikan tak pernah membuat Jaejoong puas, justru sebaliknya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menurutnya kekasih tampannya ini sangat suka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Padahal 'kan ia ingin tahu, ukh! Ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau menyebalkan, Yunho-ya!" rajuknya. Yunho tersenyum geli, kekasih cantiknya ini sedang merajuk padanya.

"Belum saatnya kau tahu Boo," lanjut Yunho dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong pelan.

"Yunnie~~!"

. . .

"Yunnie~ ada gajah!" pekik Jaejoong antusias.

"Boo~ itu hanya robot." Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sekarang mereka memang sudah berada di Tropical Land. Melihat robot gajah ini pun sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang antusias bukan?

"Tapi, gajahnya sangat menggemaskan Yunnie~"

"_Ne_, gajahnya sama menggemaskannya denganmu," tukas Yunho yang langsung mencubit pelan hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Aww.. aish!" ringis Jaejoong, sedang Yunho hanya terkekeh.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Kita akan bermain ayunan~!" ajaknya semangat.

"Hah?!" belum sempat Yunho protes, Jaejoong sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu. Oh My~ apakah Ny. Jung kita ini salah makan sehingga tingkahnya seperti ini, hmm? Walaupun bingung, ia tetap menuruti tingkah BooJae-nya.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah ayunan yang kosong.

"Yunnie~ dorongkan ayunannya~" pintanya. Yunho menurut, ia langsung mendorongnya sesuai permintaan Jaejoong-nya. Tak terlalu kencang juga tak terlalu lemah, ia mendorongnya penuh dengan perasaan(?). Jaejoong memekik girang, sesekali ia menyuruh Yunho agar menambah kecepatan ayunannya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hmm?" tanya Yunho disela kegiatannya mendorong-dorong ayunan agar kecepatannya tetap stabil.

"Eoh? _Eopseo_.. aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan lebih banyak denganmu. Agar saat kita tua nanti, kita bisa menceritakan kenangan manis kita pada anak-anak kita, hihihi.. bahkan kalau perlu sampai ke cucu kita," tutur Jaejoong lalu terkekeh geli.

**Grepp**

Yunho memeluknya dari belakang sehingga ayunan itu terhenti, ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Yunn~ gelii.."

Yunho tak mengindahkan ucapan Jaejoong, ia semakin gencar menciumi wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tak memerah menahan malu kalau ia dan Yunho menjadi tontonan banyak orang, bahkan para orang tua menutupi mata anaknya agar tetap polos(?).

"Yunn~ hentikann~"pintanya lagi.

**Cup**

"Itu yang terakhir," ucap Yunho setelah mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh saat menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Jaejoong. Sangat manis di matanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakan kenangan yang kita buat," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang spontan saja membuat Yunho menatapnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jika aku sudah mulai lupa, ingatkan aku. Kita bisa mengulang kembali kenangan itu 'kan?" balasnya tenang. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau akan melupakan semua kenangan kita!" kesalnya.

"He-hei, bukan begitu Boo.. hanya saja ingatanku 'kan buruk, dan ya.. kau pasti tau sendiri kelanjutannya," jelasnya. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan bibir yang masih dikerucutkan.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu ia menarik kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Seperti ini lebih baik."

"Sekarang kita kemana? Bagaimana kalau ke photobox?" tawar Yunho yang langsung diangguki Jaejoong dengan antusias.

. . .

"Hihihi.. kau lucu sekali YunnieBear~" Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat hasil photo mereka.

"Kau juga Boo, kau sangat menggemaskan disini, kau tau?"

Keduanya berjalan dari halte bus ke rumah Jaejoong dengan diiringi percakapan ringan. Tak terasa, mereka pun sampai di rumah Jaejoong.

"Masuklah, _jaljayo_~" Yunho mencium lama kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum senang, hari ini ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu sayang," pesan Yunho, kali ini Jaejoong merengut kesal. Ukh! Kenapa Yunho harus mengingatkannya?

"Sudah sana pergi, hush hush hush!" usir Jaejoong.

"Yya! Setidaknya berikan ciuman untukku!"

**Cup **

"_Saranghae _Yunnie, _ jaljayo_~" ucapnya dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

"_Nado saranghae_," ucapnya geli melihat tingkah kekasih cantiknya.

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, sesampainya di pertigaan ia mendadak bingung jalan mana yang harus dipilihnya.

"Aish! Belok kanan atau kiri?" gumamnya frustasi, ia masih berusaha mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya ke kiri," putusnya dan berjalan berbelok ke arah kiri. Ya, walau ragu ia terus berjalan. Dahinya tak henti-hentinya mengernyit saat berjalan, ia merasa janggal.

"Apa aku salah mengambil jalan?" monolognya.

"Sejak kapan jalan menuju rumahku ada club malam? _shit_! Sepertinya aku salah mengambil jalan!" makinya saat menyadari kebodohannya. Lekas ia berbalik dan menuju jalan yang lurus dan benar(?).

Berjalan dan berjalan. Ia mengerang frustasi karena menemukan pertigaan lagi. Tak mau salah untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia segera menelepon Yoochun.

"_Yoboseyo_, Yoochun-ah!"

"…"

"Jemput aku sekarang!"

"…"

"Aku tidak tau."

"…"

Yunho menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari nama jalan tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Err.. di jalan xxx aku menunggumu! _Ppali_!"

"…"

"_Gomawo_, Yoochun-ah!"

**Pip**

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Yunho, tanpa membuang waktu lekas ia masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa, hanya sajaa.. entahlah, aku tadi mendadak bingung dan juga lupa arah," aku Yunho jujur.

"Hmm.. kau aneh _hyung_. Kau sering melupakan janji-janji yang kau buat, dan sekarang kau lupa arah menuju rumahmu sendiri," komentar Yoochun.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Yoochun-ah!" tuturnya.

"Kau harus ke dokter!"

"Tap–"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" potongnya sebelum Yunho hendak memprotes.

.

.

.

TBC

Wah! aku ga nyangka ternyata reponnya cukup besar *terharu*

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review. Lop yu pul! xD

Special thanks for : bearboo | **hanasukie **| maya22 | **missjelek **|** YunHolic **|**uknow. yunie**|LeeSangWook |**ckhislsm137 **|**vic89 **| **zhe **|**flystyle024 **| **dan para SR…**

Oh ya ada yang nanya tentang hubungan YunJae, HyunJae, sama YunRa. Gini lho.. YunJae itu ceritanya pacaran, kalo si Hyunjoong itu tetangga sebelah rumah JJ yang suka sama JJ.. kalo YunRa, seperti kata appa, itu rahasia… kekekekeke *evil laugh*

Untuk apdet, kayaknya Aku ngikutin Nay aja deh, apdetnya tiap weekend, hehe ^^v. Paling engga Aku usahain tiap minggu apdet.

Akhir kata

**Review juseyooooo :3 /puppy eyes/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Yunjae and Other**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE bukan milik saya T^T tapi cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.**

**Warning : BL/Shounen-ai/ apalah itu-_- , alur sesuai mood, cerita pasaran, miss typo.**

**A/N : Mianhae atas keterlambatan apdet. Karena leppie saya baru sembuh, uuyeey! /joget hula-hula/ tanpa banyak cing cong. Yosh!**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Happy reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat _umma_~" pamit Jaejoong pada _umma_ tercintanya.

"_Ne_~ hati-hati Joongie-ya.. jangan ngebut Hyun.." pesan Kim _umma_ pada Jaejoong dan juga _namja_ tampan yang akan berangkat bersama Jaejoong.

"_Kajja_ Joongie," ajak Hyunjoong. Jaejoong mengangguk, baru ketika akan memakai helm yang disediakan oleh Hyunjoong, sebuah mobil _ferrari_ berwarna merah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Yunnie!" pekiknya girang saat menyadari yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah Yunho-nya. Ia segera meletakan helmnya dan setengah berlari menuju Yunho, meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan iritasi.

"Hyun, aku berangkat bersama Yunho _ne_? _Bye_~ sampai bertemu di sekolah," ucapnya dan langsung memasuki mobil Yunho.

Hyunjoong mengangguk kaku dan membiarkan mobil Yunho berlalu pergi.

Yunho menyetir dengan tenang, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Pikirannya selalu berusaha mengingat-ngingat jalan, kalau-kalau kejadian tempo hari terulang kembali. Sungguh tak elit kalau ia salah mengambil jalan, apalagi disampingnya ada kekasihnya.

"Yunh.. Yun?" Yunho tersentak saat suara Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"_Ne, waeyo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Itu.. kau salah mengambil jalan," ucap Jaejoong polos.

**Jdeerr**

Ingin sekali Yunho membenamkan wajahnya ke tanah sekarang juga. Segera ia ubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedia kala_. Poker face_.

"Eoh, _jinjja_? Maaf, tadi aku melamun. Akanku putar balik," jawabnya setenang mungkin.

. . .

"Bagaimana tadi _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun saat Yunho baru memasuki kelas.

"Seperti dugaanmu," sahutnya lesu.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Sabar _hyung_~ aku penasaran sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Yoochun yang kedengarannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Yunho memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya ini.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku _hyung_?"

"Errr.. itu–"

**Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong** (-_-v)

Perkataan Yunho terputus saat bel masuk berbunyi. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya ia bisa mengulur waktu.

"Ha~h, ingatkan aku untuk menagih ceritamu itu Yun," ucap Yoochun sambil berlalu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kang _songsaengnim_ memasuki kelas. Yunho mengernyit, seingatnya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran beliau. Yah, seingatnya. Untuk memastikannya, ia menepuk pundak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Donghae-ah, hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya kepada Donghae. Yunho tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh, ia juga bisa melihat kening Donghae berkerut samar.

"Tentu saja ini hari senin. Kau kenapa Yunho-ah?" kini Donghae balik bertanya. Yunho menggeleng.

"_Ani_, aku hanya.. lupa," jawabnya seadanya.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang.." titah Kang _songsaengnim_ dengan suara yang menggelegar.

".. bagi yang tak mengerjakan, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya!" tegasnya mutlak.

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, kepergiannya diiringi tatapan oleh hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

. . .

Yunho memilih pergi ke atap, setelah sebelumnya ia membeli minuman kaleng di kantin. Suasana atap sekolah tampak sepi, jelas saja mengingat ini masih jam belajar juga tempat ini merupakan tempat ketenangan bagi segelintir siswa.

"Hi _hyung_." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Yunho. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang _namja_ jangkung tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, disekitarnya berserakan sampah bekas bungkus makanan ringan.

"Oh, Kau Min. Habis merampok kantin lagi?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Kau tak masuk kelas?"

Lagi. Changmin hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah keripik kentang.

"_Hyung_ sendiri, tak masuk kelas?" tanyanya setelah menghabiskan keripik kentangnya.

"Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas," balasnya. Changmin menghentikan pergerakannya yang tengah membuka sebungkus keripik kentang.

"A-APA? _Hyung _dikeluarkan dari kelas?" Yunho mengangguk pasti. Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas," sahutnya santai.

Changmin menatap Yunho penuh selidik. "Jujurlah _hyung_!" Yunho menatap Changmin jengah. Adiknya ini benar-benar.

"Aku lupa hari ini hari apa. Dan ya, otomatis aku salah membawa buku pelajaran," jawabnya sambil menatap langit.

"Separah itukah sudah?" gumamnya. Yunho pura-pura tak mendengar gumaman Changmin, ia merebahkan dirinya sambil masih menatap langit.

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Jae _hyung_, kurasa ia berhak tahu semua ini _hyung_," saran Changmin.

"Aku tak bisa Min.." lirihnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Setidaknya ia berhak tahu siapa Ahra _noona_."

"..."

"Kau tak bisa menggunakan alasan itu lagi, _hyung_!"

"_Wae_?"

"Karena Ahra _noona _sudah tiada _hyung_."

"Aku tahu!" sahut Yunho cepat.

"Kau atau aku yang akan mengatakan padanya _hyung_?"

"..."

"Yya! Jawab _hyung_!" teriak Changmin. Yunho tetap diam bergeming, itu membuat Changmin mengeluarkan teriakan frustasinya.

"Aish, aku bisa gila.." dengusnya kesal.

"..aku pergi." Changmin membalikkan badannya, ia tersentak kaget saat manik matanya melihat seseorang mematung tak jauh darinya.

"_Hy-hyung.._" panggil Changmin pelan sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Yunho.

"Ada apa, Min?" sahut Yunho tanpa merubah posisinya –membelakangi Changmin serta orang itu– .

"_Hyung_.." panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Min?!" tanya Yunho jengah, lalu ia membalikkan badannya, seketika ekspresinya tak tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin.

"Oh, hai Yoochun-ah! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yunho sekedar basa-basi.

"Ini sudah waktunya istirahat _hyung_," jawabnya datar.

"Apa yang ada kulewatkan, Jung?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Eo-eopseo_.." jawab Changmin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" geramnya. Duo Jung itu saling melempar pandang. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Kemarilah Chun." Yoochun menurut, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho dan Changmin.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Yoochun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya.." Yunho menceritakan dengan terpaksa rahasianya kepada Yoochun, sesekali Changmin menambahkannya. Yoochun mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak jarang ia memekik terkejut.

"Aku setuju dengan Changmin, _hyung_." Yoochun berkomentar mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Jangan biarkan Joongie tahu.." pintanya.

"Jae _hyung_ berhak tahu, _hyung_!" tambah Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk setuju, ia tersenyum puas melihat Yoochun mendukungnya.

"Aish! Terserah kalian!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan meninggalkan atap itu.

"Jadi.. apa rencanamu?" tanya Yoochun.

Changmin hanya menyeringai.

"Jae _hyung_!" suara lengkingan bak lumba-lumba itu menyita perhatian seisi kantin. Sedang yang dipanggil – Jaejoong – nampak acuh dengan tatapan seisi kantin dan melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Junsu.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau melihat Chunnie?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan pantat semoknya di kursi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak melihat Yunnie," tutur Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita cari saja, _hyung_. Rasanya, aku tak berselera makan tanpa Chunnie-ku."

"Baiklah.."

Keduanya pun beranjak meninggalkan kantin, di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, kau melihat Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi kami sempat bicara dengannya di atap. Namun, ia turun lebih dulu daripada kami," jelas Yoochun.

"Kenapa_ hyung_?" tanya Changmin melihat raut kecewa Jaejoong.

"Ia melupakan janji makan bersama di kantin," ucapnya sedih. Changmin dan Yoochun tampak menghela nafas kemudian saling berpandangan. Rasanya, mereka juga tak tega mengatakannya pada Jaejoong.

"Mungkin ia di taman belakang sekolah, biasanya Yunho _hyung _disana 'kan?" kali ini Junsu angkat suara yang membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk.

"Kau benar Su-ie! Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa? _Pabo_ Joongie," rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan kesana, daa~" pamitnya riang yang diiringi tatapan sedih dari Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Su-ie, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan.."

.

.

.

"Hihihi~ Yunnie lucu," ucap Jaejoong terkikik melihat cara tidur kekasihnya. Walaupun sudah sering melihatnya, namun gaya Yunho tidur tetap menarik di matanya.

Ia mulai melancarkan serangan dengan cara menoel-noel pipi Yunho, kadang ia mencubit dengan tak terlalu keras. Ia juga bermain-main di atas bibir hati milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aww!" pekik Jaejoong saat jari telunjuknya digigit oleh Yunho yang masih menutup matanya.

"BooJae _nappeun_, eoh?" ucap Yunho dengan mata tertutup.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kapan kau bangun? Apa aku menganggu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sangat!" sahutnya yang membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

".. Kau sangat mengganggu pikiranku, bahkan saat aku tidur pun, kau masih mengganggu pikiranku.." sambungnya, kali ini sukses membuat Jaejoong menghentikan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan tergantikan dengan wajah merah merona.

"Y-yah! Jangan menggombal!" balasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kau mau apa, hm?" tanya Yunho, kini ia telah duduk di samping Jaejoong.

'_Dia lupa lagi..'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau sedang tidak baik.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sangkal Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Akhir-akhir ini menurutku kau sangat sering melupakan sesuatu. Meskipun kau dulu juga seperti ini, tapi.. yeah, lebih parah. Kurasa.." tutur Jaejoong yang ia akhiri dengan bisikan lirih.

Yunho tercenung, haruskah ia katakan yang sejujurnya sekarang?

.

.

**TBC**

**Wkwkwk eotte? Aneh kah? XD**

**Balasan review :**

YunHolic : apa yang udah kerasa chingu? Bahayanya? Kalo gitu entar aku pasang papan radius 100 meter biar gak bahaya lagi/? kkkk~ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

nunoel31 : iya chingu, ada Ahra :c takdir yunjae selalu baik kok, aku udah nanya pagi tadi /NGEK!/ ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

3kjj : aku ngakak baca reviewmu chingu XD bingung sama otaknya? Emang otaknya kenapa? Kkkk~ XD gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

JungKimCaca : syukur deh kalo seru :3 /sujud syukur/ em, sakit apa yaa? Di chap ini udah bisa nyimpulin belum? Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

Vic89 : emang gimana calon penderita alzheimer? Apa di jidatnya ada tulisannya? /apa/ kkkk~ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

hanasukie : iya chingu! /tarik appa ke dokter/ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

LeeSangWook : iya, kayaknya chingu/? Hayooo, ngapain masuk ke dalam selimut? /ikut masuk/ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

uknow. yunie : YunRa? Hmm, masih rahasia chingu, kkkk~ mianhae, gak bisa apdet kilat :c leppie-nya keburu rusak DX gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

Glowing : ih, gak boleh buruk sangka sama appa, mesum-mesum gitu, tetap appa kita kok XD pikun? Yunho tua dong, kkk~ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

nickeYJcassie : hayooo.. diinget lagi nama penyakitnya :3 gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

daelogvrl : iya nih, masa gitu aja lupa ya chingu? /ditendang/ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

Guest : Hai guest! ^^ siapa namamu? Di chap ini pasti udah bisa nebak penyakit appa kan? ^^ ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

Azahra88 : iya, appa emang pelupa /dijitak/ appa kan bandel, gak mau nurut sama om idat ._. hehe ^^v gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

destianidhesthy : aljemer? Baru denger ada penyakit namanya gitu XD buat Jae mewek? Hmm, gak janji ya.. aku gak bisa bikin angst soalnya say.. DX gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

Elzha luv changminnie : annyeong Elzha! ^^ adaw, dapet cium :* awas matamu gak bisa kedip lagi kalo ngedipin aku /apa/ Elzha-ya, sebaiknya kita jgn ganggu umma appa, soalnya aku gak yakin mata kita tetap bakal polos/? Kkk~ ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

Flystyle024 : iya-_- appa kan pelupa /sigh/ nay guling-guling bareng Jaema? /ikut guling-guling/ Awas kejedot tembok cinta yunjae/? Hoho, gomawo semangatnya ^^ review lagi yaa? :3

Jisung Hwang : annyeong Jisung-ya ^^ kan Jaema emng pengertian :3 beruntung bnget yah si appa.. duh, jadi pengen gantiin posisi appa di hati umma /dibakar/ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

PandaPandaTaoris : iya chingu, kurang lebih gitu/? :c gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :3

**(maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama /\)**

**Gomawo juga buat yang udah follow dan favorit tak lupa para silent readers...**

**Oh ya, ini ff gak bakal panjang-panjang kok.. jadi bentar lagi end. Do'akan aku uas ya tgl 16 ini, huhuhu.. dan semoga habis uas bisa langsung apdet ^0^. See you next time chingudeul! ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please? :3 /aegyo bareng Junchan/**


End file.
